


Spider 8ites

by rivvet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/M, Gen, human trolls, more tags when it comes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivvet/pseuds/rivvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are attending a COLLEGE OF NO REAL IMPORTANCE RIGHT NOW. It is the second year in your study of CODE-MASTERY and you are INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE at it. You are possibly the LOWEST POINT in a social circle of NO ONE IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW and you enjoy spending many nights eating the delicious combination of DORITO and SODA.</p><p>That's not important, what is Important is that there is a HUGE BITCH biting your neck and it is getting very BOTHERSOME</p><p>NEW CHAPTER- KARKAT talks to KANYA about FEELS. THAT'S ALL THAT HAPPENS IT IS ABSOLUTELY SHITTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A MATTER OF IMPORTANCE

==> WAIT WHAT

She grabs your hair, you think she is drunk, but the same thought process confirms that you certainly are drunk. You want to yell and push her away and run but you find yourself shut down while she holds you even tighter against the wall. Your voice is coarse , both from the situation and from your cigarette addiction, and her lips set cerulean marks on your throat and neck. Her voice does kick you into action though and you resolve to do something about the CRAZY BITCH.

"You're not going to play hard to get are you?" Dripping with venom and freezing to the mind despite the slight slur.

==> SCREAM AND RUN AND ACT COOL ABOUT IT FUCK

You fail to get out of her grip and run. She is probably a good foot above you and this revelation shocks no one except for your drunken mind. Her onyx hair covers your sight. She has you rather ensnared however you are able to mutter at her.

"I couldn't get much harder."

Oh my god.

Did you really just say that.

YOU DID JUST SAY THAT.

Holy shit that may have been the worst phrase at the worst time, the alcohol lays a clean hit on your brain, your stomach launches into your throat and your cheeks fire up. She looks at you with these big wide eyes before the widest grin you could imagine curls her lips and she giggles in this absolutely terrifying way.

"Wow, and I thought I was being forward."

She lifts you into the air, far easier then you could imagine, and carrys you into this series of hallways you have never been in and it just confuses you more. You start to worry until she begins to nuzzle your neck and it shuts up up while you try to pinpoint your emotions.

==> TRY TO TALK TO THE INSANE FEMALE GIANT.

"Who are you?"

She frown and tries not to show you her disappointment and you feel kinda bad for asking it, even if it is an important question.

"You must have drunk a lot if you cant remember what I told you a couple hours ago. Vriska Serket."

The name plops down in your mind and it follows some incredibly vague memory that does not matter in this stupor. You still fight her but slowly the heat of her chest makes you stop.

"What do you want with me."

She stops, turns, and orders you.

"Reach in my left ass pocket and and grab my wallet, the keycard is in there."

==> FIND THE KEY

You grab the key with no hesitation.

Well there was actually an ABSOLUTELY REDICULOUS AMOUNT OF HESITATION. You're hand rolls under her elbows and you slide your hand in rather easily but holy shit you didn't expect to just stop like that, your hand almost just glued there, you were expecting a wallet and not a fabulous ass cheek, her grin grows even more and she shakes you in her hands.

"Other pocket idiot, can't you get your lefts and your rights correct?"

You almost want to shout at her but you stop, that stupid grin on her face beginning to form on yours.

==> USE HAND ON BUTT

Her stupid smirk was replaced by the cutest look of shock, she almost jumped but she did squeek and you were almost laughing until she dropped you, and your hand in her pocket brings her down ontop of you. Her face turns this stupidly cute shade of red and her beautiful eyes flutter while you try to maintain confidence, maybe a good joke will help?

==> MAKE WITTY JOKE

"I think I've got a good grip"

Well after that absolutely horrendous fuck up, this is like a movie by Jim Carey in his maybe best days.

She groans and slaps you but that grin does not leave your lips and she smiles right back. For just a second she stays on top of you her hand resting on your chest before she lifts you and herself up and you're treated to her doing what you failed to do, opening the door, and pulling you inside like a rather wild beast.

You think you've got some liquid and solid confidence in you, there is a big smile on your face and you inspect her room while she walks around trying to clean up and show you how really cool she is.

==> BE THE VRISKA

You can't be the Vriska! You stay as the Karkat, but Vriska doesn't let you stay within your thoughts for very long. Her tongue sliding over your tongue rocks you out of focus, and the alcohol she is pouring for you is certainly clouding your mind, especially if you thought you could be Vriska!

How about we just wait till the next morning when you can handle the situation.


	2. WAKE UP

==>WAKE UP

You stir slightly, in an INCREDIBLY SHITTY MOOD. You want to smack yourself for ever getting so GOD DAMN DRUNK.

The light coming in is dim despite it probably being late morning. Your vision is blurred but you notice the COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DORM that you reside in currently. You contemplate getting up but you think the hangover might be too much to bear in that case. Instead you opt for something you clung to last night

==> 8E VRISKA

You are suddenly the crazy giant female from last night. Her name is VRISKA SERKET though so let us keep to that.

You are attending AN INCONSEQUENTIAL COLLEGE for something YOU AREN'T SURE ABOUT. You enjoy BEING A GIANT BITCH and it works AMAZING in most cases for you because of your REDICULOUS LUCK.

You have one of the few single person rooms in your RATHER ESTABLISHED DORM complete with bathroom and kitchen. You have lots of posters about PIRACY; your favorite theme and hobby, and your computer desk is full of shit, including your ROLPLAYING SHIT and your MANY LUCKY DICE.

All of this you already know, but we needed to have that covered. You're waking up from sleeping on your side, still slightly drunk from the night before, you feel someone shift behind you, and instantly come to focus, trying to think of who it could possibly be. Suddenly your lips curve up and you remembered the little son of a bitch behind you.

Vantas.

==>Nuzzle into the 8astard.

You roll over and wrap your arms around him, your hair covering his face. He groans and curses but says nothing to you. You put and bite his neck, eliciting a response from him.

"What's going on.." obvious pain in his voice, the alcohol must not have sat well with him last night. You give a grin and pull on his arms.

"Come on Karkat, don't keep me waiting."

==>IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP.

You wake the fuck up. Your headache says STOP and you do. How did she pick up your name, you barely remember her from last night, and here she is with YOUR NAME. Granted you do remember her name; Vriska Serket, and that pulls up some classes in college that you won't remember right now. Instead you focus on her and try to slow the throbbing in your brain.

==>ASK FOR SUPPORT

Vriska actually obliges and hands you a handful of pain killers and a big glass of water, it is up to your discretion with how many you can take, so you scarf down most of them and down the whole cup of water. You find the oncoming numb comforting and you take in the surrounding while she gets ready, why is she wearing your SWEATER?

You notice a movie poster that you actually can enjoy and hope to bring it up to her. However you are instantly aware of the VAST ASSORTMENT OF DRUGS she uses. Nothing compared to Gamzee, but you can make out such exiting drugs as COCAINE and ADDERALL. You kind of want to scold her but you decide to just talk about it.

==> ITS TIME FOR AN INTERVENTION.

"So you do drugs?" It came out more forced and hesitant then anything. She didn't look at you but you can almost feel her stiffen at the question, though her response came out INSANELY BRIGHT SOUNDING.

"I always keep a steady supply, why? Would you care for a bump?" at her last word she grabs you and you jump, tempted to say yes for the new experience, but hesitant about her. Instead you shake your head.

==>Go for a 8ump.

You DO THE FUN THING, and it makes you pretty excited; bouncing around the room chatting to Karkat about your relationship issues and the recent art class and the INK SPLATTER HOMEWORK you need to be working on.

He shuts you up after a minute with his lips against yours, you are ANGRY for a moment before the anger is transformed into AROUSAL because of the small little bastard. He shuts you down though and you try to hide your sadness.

"We need to talk, where did you meet me?"

What a stupid question! You knew the boy from the few classes you shared this semester. You enjoyed his angry attitude and how his little actions spoke so much. You loved at how he wrote those SHITTY ROMANCE STORIES in his notebook that you almost wanted to laugh at when you saw. Most importantly, you hated how he skipped class, stopped those little fun times, ruined what could be a good day. Never mind you two NEVER EXCHANGED BANTER, you always kinda admired the little dweeb.

His face shows confusion and you stop your mind for a second, you leave the infatuation alone and instead decide to tell him about the classes you shared.

==>INTERROGATE YOUR STALKER.

You don't think of her as a stalker, but the way she mentions each class makes you think. Her name comes up and you focus on her. She already did her makeup for the day, her blue lips frowning slightly. You touch her hand. 

"So how did this"- You motion between both of you, "happen last night?"

She smiles and grabs a small shot of alcohol for herself, then pats your neck and downing the shot.

"I dont need to reveal my secrets, just trust me when I say I got your attention for the night." she laughs in this weird way that makes your heart flutter, you hate it but a blush creeps up your cheeks anyways. Trying to contain yourself, you slide onto her computer, checking it out while she SPLATTERS INK, DOES FUN THINGS, AND LAUGHS MANIACALLY wearing your SWEATER and nothing more.

==> EXPLORE COMPUTER

You can check out her PESTERCHUM or her INTERNET HISTORY! There is also a weird icon you haven't seen before! What will you choose?

==>PESTERCHUM? AW YEAH

You click the icon not once but twice! You are shocked to see a few names that bring up memories as well, maybe she might actually be a real stalker! You dont want to admit it but you are very FLUSTERED by that idea even though its weird.

Let's not dwell on it, instead lets see what names click with you.

gallowsCalibrator

That clicks INSTANTLY. You know TEREZI PYROPE as your Ex, actually your first actual RELATIONSHIP which might be why she was so UNCOMFORTABLE with you.

grimAuxiliatrix

You smile, KANAYA MARYAM is a dear frend from the first days of college. She was a great asset to your existance in the early years of social awkwardness. You make sure to note that you'll message her later about this VRISKA character.

Before you leave the computer you can LOOK AT MORE PERSONAL PRIVATE INFORMATION. You can look at her INTERNET HISTORY or that WEIRD PROGRAM.

==>WEIRD PROGRAM SOUNDS INTERESTING

You click weird program, and the screen turns black quickly before turning into a HOLY SHIT WHAT IS WITH ALL THESE BARS AND NUMBERS.

You are treated to a dozen different things that CONFUSE THE FUCK OUT OF YOU. Honestly you probably should have just gone through her INTERNET HISTORY. You try the discern the confusion before a rather scary voice enters your ears and long spider-like arms wrap around you.

==>Start 8eing aggressive damn 8

You start on an EXCELLENT SLOPE. 

"Vantas." The word drips out and you see the hair on his neck stiffen. "You dont have any right digging through my computer do you."

You also use your blue nails to dig into his arms while you hug him tightly, you slide your teeth over his neck and hear him wimper, it almost kicks you out of your littler ANGER SCENE. Well, almost.

You instead squeeze tighter, crushing the little dork as you feel one of your nails pierce skin. You look sly at him and ease your grip slightly. 

"Don't be so nosy, I will tell you everything you want."

==>TRY TO MAINTAIN COOL AND EASE THE SITUATION.

That fails specacularly, but you do hold back the screams of pain; and probably arousal, that came out when she did anything.

Yeah, when SHE did anything. You start getting INFURIATED at this huge BITCH who is holding you tightly, maybe it is the HANGOVER coming back but you feel a lot worse suddenly. You bark in anger but she just giggles and it makes you even more mad. Thankfully she lets go and your body relaxes, your mind however, does not.

"Karkat just calm down let's talk over some coffee."

==>SPIN AROUND AND SLAP THE BITCH

You spin around WONDERFULLY, seriously, great fucking spinning kid. Your slap misses completely, however, and you are left to watch her walk out of the room. She is wearing your SWEATER still, probably to infuriate you, and these tight pants that highlighted her ass rather..

==>STOP THINKING AND PUT ON SHIRT.

Vriska's shirt fits you BETTER THEN YOU CAN IMAGINE and you end up wearing Vriska's BIG AS FUCK girls shirt with her grey jacket zipped up and covering you nicely.

==>Lead Vantas to your local 8ean shop

You grab his small hand and whisk him away, but not before getting a wonderful 8ump to boost your mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and things, I next chapter I think to at least expand a little on the setting.
> 
> I NEED A BETA READER! Thanks to comments for making me aware of that, and I would also like some help with coding for the later pesterchum logs that need to be written! Any help is appreciated but who cares I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR


	3. tangled we8

==> Take Karkat out on a d8

You are pretty sure this isn't a date, just a little get together with a new acquaintance. Though that does not keep you from smiling incredibly stupidly and holding his hand.

You drag KARKAT along while he tries to get his bearings and free himself from your clutches. It is MID WINTER here at SUBURBIAN COLLEGE and the grounds are covered in ICE, SLUSH, and SNOW. You are still wearing Karkat’s SWEATER, using it for warmth while he FREEZES behind you in your obviously-not-prepared-for-this-weather JACKET. He does not argue at first, bit you feel every shiver he makes, and it is starting to get BOTHERSOME.

You are incredibly glad it is a SATURDAY, which means your classes are all put on hold while you zone out and get ready for the next week. While your classes have been kicking your ass, especially your PHYSICS BULLSHIT, you do try to keep the weekends free for your enjoyment. This basically amounts to you doing A LOT OF FUN THINGS and ROLEPLAYING with your shitty group. You don’t mention any of this to Karkat of course, so you continue trying to make small talk with the little asshole.

==>ARGUE WITH THE GIANT BITCH

You are now KARKAT again, and you decide to do the only thing you do reasonably well, BITCH AND MOAN.

“You are such a cunt, I’m turning into ice over here while you are safely warm and nice in my god damn sweater.” You try to sound as angry as you can even if this might be the highlight of your day. She tugs on your hand again and almost sends you toppling to the ground because of all this FUCKING ICE.

“Excuuuuuuuuse me, it isn’t my fault you didn’t take it off me while we were still in my room. You’ll get it back dweeb, just let me have my fun.” The last word almost comes out as a purr and you are left blushing stupidly while she drags you along outside of the CAMPUS BOUNDARIES. You tense up a minute after you leave the grounds, and you can almost hear the question Vriska asks before she says it.

“Have you ever even left the Campus before? God you are such a loser!” Your cheeks begin to tbrighten up and you almost want to slap her before she lays a quick kiss on your cherry red cheeks, shutting down your response and your whole body in fact. The only thing that brings you back is the subtle tug of her hand.

==>diso8ey the judicial system.

You are such a REBEL that you cross the street without even walking to the PEDESTRIAN CROSSWALK ZONE. The excitement of being REBELLOUS excuses the fact you and Karkat were almost struck by a VERY SHITTY TEACHER, though you don’t know who that teacher is right now. After a couple more minutes of walking you find yourself in front of the coffee shop, “EL BEAN” roughly translated from SPANISH as “THE BEAN”. You drop Karkat’s hand and he looks confused for a second before rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

“I thought you would have better taste then this.” Your arms tense up and you want to smack him for insulting the home of the CAFFEINE LIQUOR you crave. Instead you just smirk and respond.

“My taste is impeccable, except when it comes to men.” He shifts and blushs in that adorably stupid way that makes your smirk lighten up just a little bit. You drop your shoulders and open the door. “Now come on, you’ll find something here to do I’m sure of it.” You grab his hand again and bring him inside, find a lovely PURPLE AS FUCK table, and go about to order your CAFFEINE-LIQUOR.

==>EXPLORE “EL BEAN”

THE BEAN turns out to be a very shitty building with a wonderful interior. The floor is coated in lovely purple carpet with amazing leather furniture THAT IS ALSO PURPLE FOR SOME REASON. The walls are all covered by paintings of HIPSTERS LONG GONE and there are tables sitting around with COMPUTERS, GAMES, and CROWDS. You also recognize some familiar faces, like GAMZEE; your roommate and…

Oh fuck. You have been avoiding her for a while, since you both broke up and you made several attempts at getting BACK TOGETHER. You slouch as low in your chair as possible but it doesn’t help much. TEREZI PYROPE almost immediately recognizes you and launches up to talk to you.

==>BE AWKWARD

You could not be more awkward as TEREZI PYROPE walks towards you. You FLIP THE FUCK OUT of your chair, collapse onto the ground with a loud THWOMP and you almost take down the table you were sitting at, all the while Vriska laughs at you from the REGISTER. You regain your footing and stand. Terezi looks up at you, her glasses hiding her eyes under wonderful hues of red.

"Hi Karkat! Long time no see! Wow what are you doing here I thought you were too cool for this kind of place.” She hugs you and you almost JUMP OUT OF YOUR SKIN. She smiles in that ABSOLUTELY EVIL way while you try to find your tongue.

“Uhh, yeah! Terezi, it’s nice, I mean, to see you. I’m sorry we haven’t talked, I’ve been busy, you know with finals and stuff, but, umm, how are you..?”

That smile does not leave her lips and you begin to mimic it, either through loss of brain control or rush of blood to other locations.. She obviously still has you wrapped RATHER TIGHTLY around her finger, more than you would like to admit. She shakes her head and cackles like an IMP.

“Oh good! I am actually finished with all my finals.” She wiggles her eyebrows in that ABSOLUTELY SEDUCTIVE way and you can feel your lips quiver. “You didn’t answer my question Karkat! What exactly brings you to EL BEAN?” she taps her foot lightly while you try to respond

==>Save Karkat’s 8utt

“Here you go Darling!” You use your trademark VENOM to lace the last word and act oblivious to Terezi until you already handed the cup of BABY-STREANGTH COFFEE to the dork. “Oh hi Terezi! I didn’t see you before, have you met my new boyfriend Karkat?” You can feel Karkat’s blood run cold and Terezi’s boil. Her smile does not leave her lips and you maintain yours.

“Oh yes, me and Karkat go a little ways back.” She directs her eyes at Karkat and continues, “I was his first real girlfriend! I taught him everything, and I do mean everything.” Her eyes narrow and you can feel Karkat squirm under her sight, she does focus back on you though and her smile seems to drop a little bit. “Pretty funny, eh sis? I guess he’s kind of like a hand-me-down.” The last phrase makes Karkat shoot up and you almost want to slap her, he’s about to shout before you cool him down with a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh shut up Terezi, you had him and now he’s with me, can we just keep it like that.” You try to seem as angry/casual about it as possible and you think your message went across. She nods and brings her grin back to full power. “Oh sure Vriska, have fun with him, I needed to ask you, are we still going to play on Wednesday?” You let go of Karkat and take a drink of your ALCOHOL CAFFEINE. “Oh of course, the scourge sister’s never back down.” You see Karkat put on a confused face while he sips his coffee.

“That’s what I like to hear! I will see both of you soon then, and it was nice to see you again Karkat!” Her smile morphs for Karkat and you HATE it, like she is trying to take this little dork away from you, and after you finally managed to make him yours! Karkat looks at the floor and mutters a quick bye while you hug and kiss the BITCH, trying to show her you’re serious about this relationship. When it’s all said and done you find yourself needing to escape EL BEAN because of the previous little DRAMATICS. You look at Karkat and he nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, may I present; SEXUAL TENSION AHH


	4. NICOTINE

==>BLOW THIS BEANSTAND

You are Karkat again and in between TEREZI and VRISKA you feel kind of fucking cramped. You lift yourself off the PURPLE-CHAIR, and drift towards the exit, trying to avoid the glances of others.

You make it to the exit with no problems, Vriska tailing behind you. Though she seems tense you are probably SO MUCH MORE CONFLICTED. Your ex; who you had been moping about before whatever happened last night, is suddenly INCREDIBLY FRIENDLY again, and her embrace lasted just long enough for you to WONDER. Then Vriska throws the words DARLING and BOYFRIEND into the mix and you are just a pile of CONFUSED. You lock your eyes on Vriska while she lets out a big sigh and drops her shoulders.

"I didn't know you were a 'friend' of Terezi, we have a bit of a history together, aha." You notice her cheeks lighten up and her hair fall in front of her face to avert your eyes before she shakes her head and grabs your hand. "I didn't know she sunk her fangs into you though, that must have been..." she trails off and slouch's against the wall to EL BEAN.

You are uncertain about any of this, but you don't let go of her hand, and it's a good sign you suppose. You tug at her wrist and send her back into it. You can either decide to GO BACK TO CAMPUS or STAY OFF GROUNDS. 

==> STAY OFF GROUNDS

"Hey Vriska, I need to go a little more into town, just to a convenience shop" It's a reasonable request, you think, you've been craving NICOTINE and could use the knowledge where exactly you should go to find them instead of buying your roomates. She smiles and you can feel her brighten up just a bit.

"Sure! It shouldn't be much longer." She kicks a foot up and starts walking, tuggig you with her, hands still intwined in that WEIRD way. 

==>To the gas station!

You are Vriska again, and you are happy to take Karkat wherever he needs to go. The nearest gas station was just a block away and with your INTOXICATED mind and Karkat's freezing body behind you you're there within a beat. When you're at the double door enteance Karkat lets go of your hand and hurries inside leaving you outside to your MIND and ELEMENTS.

==>Take a moment and 8reath.

You are still caught on TEREZI and KARKAT, you and Terezi have this COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS competition to one up each other. Often she'll leave you for dead in your RP games only for you to come back and SET HER HOUSE ON FIRE in your RP games of course. It always goes too far and it's even affected your real life, such as when Terezi climbed into your room while you were in class and put EVERYTHING UPSIDE DOWN AND IN FRONT OF THE DOOR.

The thing is, your "fling" with Karkat is not based on any COMPETITION or such frivelous things. You didn't even know Terezi got into Karkat's head and did other things. Shiver, it makes you think about your own past relationship with her, and jeeze you dont want to go through THAT again.

Karkat snaps you out of your focus. He brings a CIGARETTE up to his lips and lights it using a brand new lighter. And you're left trying to distract yourself from all these thoughts 

==>OFFER VRISKA A SMOKE

"Would you care for some cancer?"

You try to pose the question as threatening as possible only to bring a reaction from her. You have been smoking for 2 YEARS and your already feeling the effect, a slightly harsher cough every season, and it is one of the few things you wouldn't give up willingly, atleast yet.

Fortunately you do bring a smile from her lips, she looks up at you and snatches YOUR cigarette from your lips, disregarding the one you just FUCKING GOT OUT.

"Of course, but I'd prefer the lit one."

You let out a light sigh and light the new one, the FUCKING COLD is dispersed by the buzz and you decide now is a good time to take the walk back to your room.

"Ok let's go back. I'm done with this fucking outdoors place." she lets out a little laugh and takes a big drag from the cigarette. 

==>INTERROGATE VRISKA MUCH MORE THOUROUGHLY

You start leaving and Vriska follows you quickly, the walk back much nicer thanks to you having a cigarette. You try and keep the her talking, you've started enjoying her voice and might as well keep with it.

"You know I never even found out how you took advantage of me last night. I know I was drunk, I think I went to a party with Sollux, but what the hell?" It was all turning into a blur after the eighth shot in your dorm until Vriska got your attention. She just smiles and pats your butt.

"I guess confidence, I just strolled up to you and you acted like such a dork I couldn't help it. But to be perfectly straight you kissed me first."

You stop for a second and think. "Oh." Oh indeed, you kind of feel like a drunk FLOOZY. Wandering around kissing women in a blackout stupor until one has sex with you, but she continues happily. "Yeah so I was talking to you and you said something about a dumb book, and that it told you in this kind of situation to just go for it so you did."

She bends down slightly and kisses your cheek, smoke still escaping her mouth as she does it. You kind of want to kiss her back but you just keep walking.

"Huh, yeah that's pretty weird, I'm surprised i did that." You rub your neck and blush slightly, trying to find the right words."I mean to be honest I'm not much of a romantic, and I only know you from the classes we've taken together and damn I must have seemed stupid huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean it was cute in this stupid way, and what does it matter, it got you here with me and that's pretty good isn't it?" You nod your head and give a quick glance. Yeah, pretty good, hell, it's been a pretty good time with her anyways. You grab her hand and lead her, but the word BOYFRIEND keeps popping up, you figure now would be a good time to mention it.

==>BE A BOYFRIEND.

"So you told Terezi we're going out." she immediately slinks down and lets go of your hand, slowing down just a little bit. 

"Oh yeah, sorry, it just seemed like she was getting weird with you and I knew that would stop it. I mean it did didn't it?" you look back and take another drag, your dorm just behind you.

"Well yeah, I guess, but that's not it, I mean, well fuck I might as well ask shouldn't I?" Oh fuck this is it, you start getting nervous, you can feel her gaze on you and you want to melt it is AWFUL. She shuts you up though with a well timed kiss and a hug.

"I already called you my boyfriend didn't I? I have to do some shit tonight but I might find some free time tomorrow. We should have one of those dates all these boyfriends and girlfriends go on." 

"Wait, you mean this wasn't a date?" she laughs and kisses you again, the cigarettes already gone to ash. You try to keep the kiss lasting but she stops you

"Well I'll be here if you do come by, but dont keep me waiting." You can see her smirk as the sun behinds to fade and the wins kicks up, this sure would be a nice moment if it weren't so FUCKING COLD. So you both kiss and depart, her to wherever the fuck she goes, and you to your room to be giddy as a JAPANESE SCHOOLGIRL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this once and then it got deleted entirely and then I wrote it again and it only got marginally deleted so now I wrote it FULLY.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, and please dont start fires.


	5. PESTERLOG

\-- CarcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] --

CG: KANAYA.  


CG: KANAYA PLEASE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT MY SHITTY PROBLEMS.  
CG: MY ROOMMATE IS OFF WITH HIS GIRL GETTING MAD SEX FOR THE NIGHT AND I AM FREAKING THE FUCK OUT.  
GA: Hi Karkat What Are You Talking About  
CG: OH NOTHING. IT'S JUST I GOT TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF LAST NIGHT IN A DRUNKEN STUPOR, AND I THINK I LIKED IT.  
CG: OH HELL, WHO AM I KIDDING, IT WAS PROBABLY THE BEST DAY I'VE HAD SINCE I BROKE UP WITH TEREZI.  
GA: Wow Karkat  
CG: AND I THINK YOU KNOW THE GUILTY PARTY.  
GA: Wait What Do You Mean  
GA: Who Is It  
CG: THIS HUGE BITCH.  
CG: LITERALLY HUGE, SHE IS LIKE 6'5 I SWEAR TO FUCK.  
GA: Hahahaha I Can't Believe It  
GA: How Did Serket Dig Her Fangs Into You  
CG: I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW, LIKE I SAID, I WAS INCREDIBLY DRUNK, I GUESS WE STARTED TALKING AND I KISSED HER FIRST.  
GA: So How Exactly Did She Take Advantage Of You If You Started It  
CG: AND THEN SHE TOOK IT FROM THERE AND I WAS PRETTY MUCH HER CONQUEST FOR THE NIGHT.  
CG: SEE I DONT EVEN REMEMBER KISSING HER FIRST. IT KINDA JUST HAPPENED IN MY BLACKOUT.  
CG: I ONLY BECAME AWARE AFTER SHE WAS BITING AT MY NECK AND PUSHING ME AGAINST THE WALL.  
CG: AND THEN I WAKE UP HUNGOVER AS FUCK IN HER ROOM WHILE SHE RUNS AROUND DOING DRUGS IN MY SWEATER.  
GA: Hahaha Karkat You Have Got To Slow Down Or Atleast Know Your Limits  
CG: IT IS NOT FUNNY, AND MY LIMIT IS WHATEVER IN THE FRESH FUCK I DECIDE.  
CG: SO TELL ME ABOUT THIS SERKET CHARACTER.  
GA: Well I Can Tell You That She Is Very Forceful  
GA: But You Already Know That  
CG: I ALREADY KNOW THAT.  
GA: Exactly, So How About That She's Incredibly Needy  
GA: Or That She Is Connected To A Lot Of Shady Stuff Here On Campus  
GA: Maybe That She's Manipulative And Terrifying  
CG: WELL YEAH THAT'S ALL SORT OF NEW.  
GA: She's Really A Weird One  
GA: Guess That Explains Why I was So Infatuated with her for a moment  
CG: WAIT WHAT.  
CG: ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU AND HER WERE DOING THESE TERRIBLE THINGS?  
GA: Oh Heavens No I Just Watched  
GA: I Only Joined When It Felt Right  
CG: KANAYA THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR I AM ABSOLUTELY MORTIFIED THAT YOU BOTH WERE LIKE THAT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THEN THAT.  
GA: Don't Judge Karkat I Was Deeply Troubled At The Time And Besides It's All In The Past  
CG: I GUESS BUT IT'S STILL WEIRD TO THINK SWEET INNOCENT KANAYA WAS OUT BEING A TERRIBLE PERSON WITH SUCH A HUGE BITCH.  
CG: I GUESS I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE COMING FROM, I MEAN THE IDEA ITSELF IS KINDA..  
GA: Arousing  
CG: NO NO NO NO NO NOT THAT WORD.  
GA: Then What Would You Say  
CG: I DONT KNOW, BUT I CAN GUARENTEE MY PENIS IS SAFE AND SOUND.  
GA: That's A Shame  
CG: SON OF A BITCH KANAYA STOP FLIRTING IT'S DOING WEIRD THINGS.  
GA: Haha Sorry Karkat But You Know I Love To Tease You  
CG: DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO DO IT.  
GA: But Let's Go Back To Vriska  
GA: What Are You Going To Do  
CG: I DON'T KNOW, I GUESS TOMORROW WE MIGHT GO OUT ON A DATE, I GUESS SHE'S DOING SOMETHING TONIGHT BUT IM EXCITED ABOUT IT!  
CG: AND HAPPY, SO I GUESS THATS GOOD.  
GA: Well I'm Happy For You Karkat As Long As You Are  
GA: Just Be Careful, Vriska Is Unstable And I worry about you.  
CG: THANKS KANAYA, YOU KNOW YOU'RE STILL MY BEST FRIEND.  
GA: Of Course Karkat and You're Always Welcome To Talk With Me If You Need Help  
GA: But I Got To Leave My Roommate Is In Need Of A Haircut And I've Been Assigned The Duty  
CG: ALRIGHT KANAYA. WELL I MIGHT AS WELL PASS OUT I'M DEAD TIRED AFTER TODAY. I'LL TALK TO YOU SOON AND SEE YOU MONDAY.  
GA: Bye Karkat

\--GrimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased pestering CarcinoGeneticist --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a pesterlog, mostly because I am in an incredibly shitty mood, and while I do WANT to write I feel completely LOST and that does not help my writing. Hope you enjoyed this shitty little update and comment and critique me all you want.

**Author's Note:**

> IT SHOULD NOT TAKE THIS LONG TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER IM SORRY EVERYONE. I DONT HAVE INTERNET AND I WONT HAVE MUCH TO WRITE WITH. ILL TRY TO UPLOAD A NEW ONE SOON AND I HOPE YOU DONT HATE ME ALREADY.
> 
> LORD KNOWS I HATE MYSELF ALREADY.


End file.
